This invention relates to an apparatus for securely retaining a media storage disk such as a compact disk (CD), a digital video disk (DVD), a video compact disk (VCD) or other such planar disks having a centrally disposed aperture. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus or case that may be used to securely retain and protect a disk for purposes of retail sale, transportation or storage and permits an easy release of the disk for removal from the case.
Media storage disks have soared in popularity in recent years due to the high demand for portable media capable of storing large volumes of data. Media storage disks typically have large amounts of digitally stored information that may be optically readable through a transparent bottom layer of the disk by a movable head during rotation of the disk. Normal handling and transportation of the disk may result in damage to the bottom layer, which may result in a loss of data and consequently render the contents of the disk unusable resulting in an economic loss to the end user. Consequently, industry has provided a wide range of protective containers for such disks to ensure that they are not damaged during events such as consumers inspecting the container at the point of sale, transportation or storage. Protective containers in common use typically include some form of a pedestal protruding from one cover of the container that will engage the center hole of a disk and keep it in place within the container. Typically the pedestal will grasp the disk in some manner to prevent the disk from moving around while in the container. It is also common to provide a mechanism for allowing the disk to be removed from the grasp of the pedestal so the disk may be removed from the protective container and used. A common aspect of known pedestals and mechanisms for releasing a disk from the pedestal is that when pressure is exerted on the releasing mechanism some force is transferred onto at least a portion of the disk making the disk susceptible to damage. While such forces do not usually subject a disk to acute damage or breakage, repeated removal of a disk from such a mechanism may sufficiently fatigue the disk over time that it may crack and consequently damage some of the stored data. The end user may then have to purchase a replacement disk at the retail cost.
One very popular use for media storage disks such as DVDs is for storing information representing full-length motion pictures, other entertainment programs or applications software programs represented by a large volume of data stored on a disk. CDs are also extremely popular for distributing music. Many uses for media storage disks, such as those listed above, involve the retail sale or rental of disks through a wide range of distributions channels where a consumer may handle the protective container prior to purchasing or renting. For example, the rental and sale of movies on such disks has exploded in the recent past. One problem confronting the disk rental and sale industry is theft of the disks by removing them from their protective container without opening the container. It has apparently become known that a disk may be released from the pedestal holding the disk in place and that the disk may subsequently be removed from the container by slipping the disk between a front and back cover of the container without actually opening the container.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a protective container that could releasably hold a disk where the releasing mechanism minimizes or eliminates the amount of downward force exerted on the disk while being released. It would also be advantageous to provide a protective container designed to prevent a disk from being removed from the container when the disk is accidentally released from the mechanism holding the disk within the container.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus for releasably holding a media storage disk on a centrally located hub where a means for releasing the disk from the hub transfers force away from the disk when the disk is being released. The apparatus may include a base panel within which the hub is situated where the hub may be moveable between a relaxed position and a flexed position. Means for supporting the hub within the base panel may also be provided where the supporting means may also be moveable between a relaxed position and a flexed position. With a disk in place over the hub means may be provided for retaining the disk on the hub.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention allows for an apparatus having a front cover and a base cover connected in a hinged relationship by a spine such that the front and base cover may be moved between an open and closed position. The hinged relationship may be formed as an integral part of the apparatus by what is known in the art as xe2x80x9cliving hingesxe2x80x9d, for example. Alternate embodiments may employ a variety of techniques known in the art for creating the hinged relationship between the front and base cover. A center retainer may be provided in a base panel of the base cover. The center retainer may include a hub over which the center hole of a standard media storage disk may be placed so that the disk may be secured within the apparatus. The hub may include means for retaining the disk on the hub and the hub may be integrally formed with a means for supporting the hub within the base panel of the apparatus. In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention the hub may include two pair of floating segments that may be moved between a relaxed position and a flexed position. The means for retaining the disk on the hub may be disposed at or near the top of each floating member and may be a retaining lip that extends beyond an edge of each floating segment. When a disk is placed over the hub, the hub may move to a flexed position, which facilitates movement of the disk below the retaining lips. With the disk past the retaining lips, the hub may expand to its relaxed position so that the retaining lips are positioned above the upper surface of the disk.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention allows for providing a means for biasing the disk in an upward direction while secured on the hub and when the disk is being released from the hub. The means for biasing may be a plurality of cantilever arms symmetrically disposed around the hub. Each cantilever arm may include a stop near its distal end that may abut the underside of the disk when placed over the hub. The means for biasing may urge the disk in an upwardly direction so that a portion of the disk is sandwiched between the stops and the underside of the retaining lips to help hold the disk in place on the hub. The means for biasing may also urge the disk in an upwardly direction for facilitating release of the disk from the hub for removal from the apparatus.
Means for releasing the disk from the hub may be provided and may include in one exemplary embodiment a release button that cooperatively engages the hub. The release button may include a pair of cam profiles that engage a corresponding pair of cam followers situated between the floating segments of the hub. As the release button is pushed downwardly or depressed the cam followers move in response to the cam profiles to urge the floating segments toward each other to their flexed position. In this position the retaining lips are retracted within the diameter of the disk""s center hole so that the disk may be removed from the hub. When the release button is depressed the retaining lips move substantially laterally along the upper surface of the disk so that little to no downward force is exerted on the disk that may cause damage to the disk. The configuration and interaction of the retaining lips, release button, cam followers and hub cause the majority of the force exerted when releasing the disk from the hub to be distributed throughout the components of the center retainer and apparatus and minimizes the amount of force transferred to the disk. Means for retaining the release button on the hub may also be provided and may include a plurality of protuberances extending from the leg of the release button. The protuberances may be rounded with the distance between two adjacent apexes of two protuberances along a common longitudinal axis being slightly larger than a gap formed between two retaining lips on adjacent floating segments. In this respect, the release button may be placed on the hub by pushing the protuberances through the gap. The lower surface of the retaining lips and the protuberances retain the release button on the hub unless sufficient force is exerted upwardly for removal of the release button.
Another aspect of the present invention allows for a means for holding a disk securely in place while the apparatus is in its closed position. In this respect, the means for holding may hold the disk in place while the disk is secured over the hub and/or when the disk is released from the hub but the apparatus is still closed. The means for holding the disk prevents the disk from being removed from the apparatus when the apparatus is closed and may include at least one stem extending substantially perpendicularly from the inside of the spine that connects the front and base cover in hinged relationship. When the apparatus is closed, a distal end of the stem may be situated just above or abut the peripheral edge of the disk. The means for holding may also include a plate extending from an inside edge of the front cover such that when the apparatus is closed a portion of the plate aligns with a portion of the disk""s peripheral edge on an opposite side of the disk from the stem. In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention the plate may include at least one protuberance extending toward the disk when the apparatus is closed such that the protuberance will be immediately above or abut the peripheral edge of the disk. The stem and plate cooperate to hold the disk in place within the apparatus when closed. Another embodiment may include a plurality of protuberances disposed on the plate that define a radius of curvature corresponding to the radius of curvature of the disk. This feature of the present invention provides a significant advantage over prior art devices, which are susceptible to having disks stolen form the protective containers when closed.